


To be or not to be 雪地play

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	To be or not to be 雪地play

无边无际的积雪覆盖着整个大地，荒凉的雪原没有任何生物，洁白在这里从来都不是圣洁的象征，而是代表着绝望和死亡。正午的阳光不能撼动那些冰雪一丝一毫，只能让那些残忍的颜色变得更加刺眼与窒息。  
此时一个人工开凿的冰洞里有两个人正在相互依偎，他们用巨大的登山包堵住洞口，抵御寒冷的侵袭。即便如此，那些残酷的冷风依然不放过他们，它无情地透过那些缝隙，钻进洞内的每一个角落，肆虐的回音像是亡灵凄惨的哀嚎。 「Erik，我们被困在这里好久了，没有人来救我们，我们会不会死在这？」  
Erik把Charles抱在怀中「你还有我。」  
「因为有你，才舍不得我们一起死。」  
「你太悲观了。」  
Charles盯着他：「你太乐观了，所有食物昨天就已经吃完了。」  
Erik没言语，他的目光越过登山包望向洞外，像在盘算着什么。  
Charles阖上双眼，把单调的白色隔绝在眼帘之外，他用低到不能再低的声音说：「想继续活下去就只能融化雪水了，不过也只能支撑七天而已。」  
Erik脱下手套，用掌心的温度温暖Charles冰冷的脸颊，「不会让你挨饿的，我会出去寻找食物。」  
Charles把头埋进Erik怀里，「几百公里内都只是雪原，这样的地方会有其他生物吗？贸然出去只会送死。」  
Erik没有再言语，他知道无论说什么安慰的话，也打动不了Charles，甚至连他自己也打动不了。  
空气中的寒意随着呼吸带进他们的心里，他们沉默了很久，谁也没有开口。  
「如果七天后还没有救援到来，你还可以选择吃掉我。」Erik沙哑的嗓音把冰洞的气温再次拖向极寒的深渊。  
Charles目不转睛地望着Erik，他脸色比周围的冰雪还要苍白，眼眸中的那抹蓝色在一点点的枯萎，「你疯了？我们可以选择一起死，吃掉你活下来还有什么意思。」  
他脱下左手的手套，把手背对着Erik，无名指那枚钻石戒指在冰雪的映照下发出微弱的星光。  
Charles直视着Erik的双眼，无比坚定地说出曾经的誓言：  
「我——Charles Xavier以上帝的名义，郑重发誓，接受你Erik Lehnsherr成为我的丈夫...」Erik脱下左手手套，他的手指与Charles的手指相扣，他们的对戒碰撞在一起，Erik随着Charles声音共同复述着：「从今日起，不论祸福，贵贱，疾病还是健康，都爱你，珍视你，直至死亡。」  
之后他们交换了一个冰冷又火热的吻，用唇音说给对方：「我给你这枚代表爱的象征的戒指，以圣父圣子圣灵的名义，给你我的一切。」 说完Erik不停地吮吸着Charles的嘴唇，欲望战胜所有理智，寒冷和濒死的恐惧让他不再有所保留。  
他们吻了大概有一个世纪那么久，Erik放开了Charles，从登山包中取出睡袋。  
Charles马上明白了Erik的意思，「要在这里吗？」  
「现在还有什么需要顾忌的事情吗？」  
即使在冰天雪地的冰洞之中Charles还是忍不住红了脸，他摇摇头，开始帮Erik整理睡袋。  
之后Erik帮Charles脱下厚重的滑雪服，Charles赤裸的身子在寒冷的空气中不停地打颤，他把Charles裹进睡袋，「睡袋还好够大，足够装下我们两个人。」  
说完他开始脱掉自己身上的所有阻碍。  
他把自己也塞进睡袋，与Charles相互摩擦着，两个人赤裸的身体开始变得温暖，睡袋像隔绝了所有寒气，他们都忍不住喘息起来。  
Erik的大手在Charles身上游荡，之后捏住了Charles的乳头，略带冰凉的手指触碰的瞬间，Charles的乳头便马上挺立，Erik捏动着那片粉色的区域，Charles喘息的声音在空荡的冰洞内愈发的强烈。  
「寒冷会让你更兴奋吗？」Erik加重了揉捏的力度。  
「是你让我兴奋……」  
Erik没有再说话，他撑住身体把头埋进睡袋，去吸吮Charles的乳头，他的舌尖不停地挑弄着，Charles发出了单字节的呻吟。  
Erik停止了动作，「你最喜欢的部分到了。」说完他的舌头顺着Charles的肋骨游移直到股腹，接着他舔了舔那根早已经硬得发烫的阴茎，如预期那样，Charles发出了接连的呻吟，Erik满意地含住了Charles的蘑菇头，还没等他的口水濡湿全部的位置，稀薄的前液就一点点的渗了出来，Erik运动着舌尖，用舌尖勾引每一条熟悉的褶皱。Charles的呻吟越发的粗重起来，他的手插进Erik的短发，贴着Erik的头皮不住地向下压着。Erik顺着他的意思直接含住了整个阴茎。虽然他们之间已经做过无数次，但是每一次Erik都会小心翼翼地不让牙齿剐蹭到Charles的一点皮肤，他不停地吞咽着，用舌苔刮擦着Charles敏感的铃口。Charles的呻吟带着一点哭腔，Erik得到了莫大的鼓励，他舔啜着，吞咽着，Charles跟着他的频率不停地顶动着腰部。「啊…」Charles的阴茎不停地抽动，他在Erik的口腔中射了出来。Erik继续地吞咽着，那些温暖的液体他一滴也没有放过，  
他咽下Charles所有的精液，「感谢你的款待，我吃饱了。」  
Charles大口地喘着粗气，还没等他平复着呼吸多久，Erik把食指伸进了他的嘴唇，他几乎是下意识地含住。Erik玩弄了查尔斯的舌头一会，就把带着唾液的食指插进了查尔斯的后穴，Charles刚刚经历了一次高潮，肠壁不住地收缩着，还没等他多休息一会，Erik手指的挑弄，就让他的阴茎再一次渗出了前液，Erik再一次插入了一根手指。  
「可以了……」Charles用气音才断断续续的吐出一句话。  
「还不行，你总是这么心急。」Erik坏心地用两根手指揉搓着Charles的敏感点，Charles刺激得快要窒息，阴茎的前液打湿了他的小腹。  
Erik不停地扩张着Charles紧致的后穴，直到手指的进出再无阻碍。  
他抹了一把Charles的前液，用那稀薄的体液撸动自己早已经粗硬的阴茎。  
「快点……」Charles意乱情迷的催促着。  
Erik对准Charles的穴口一插到底，接着他吻上了那柔软的红唇，精液混合着唾液的味道，在口腔中交换成一个催情的誓言。  
「唔……」Charles的闷哼被梗在喉咙里，Erik的舌头侵入了他的口腔，与他的舌头不停的纠缠着，他的后穴被Erik完全的填满了，酥麻的快感刺激着他的大脑，他身体的每一个细胞都在传递着兴奋的信号，这些信号隔绝了周围的风声和寒意，只让他不住地想刺激着体内的快感。  
Charles双手攀上Erik的脖子，不停地回吻着Erik，用他能用的最大的力度，两个人的牙齿都在不停地打颤，那不是来自死亡和寒冷的侵袭，而是不愿心里留下一丝遗憾的本能。  
过了很久，Erik才放开Charles的红唇，转道舔弄Charles的耳畔，他用齿尖轻柔地研磨Charles柔软的耳垂，用鼻息刺激Charles的耳廓，在Charles呻吟出声的时候，他的阴茎就顶弄一下，像是用阴茎在惩罚Charles。他越来越用力直到Charles的声音都带着呜咽。他啃咬着Charles的喉结，嘴唇吐出不连贯的词语。「我不会让你死的，Charles…」  
「不要再说死了，Erik…」Charles啜泣着说。  
Erik的啃咬着Charles锁骨，用大手包裹住Charles的阴茎，「这次我们一起…」  
「嗯……」Charles轻声回应着，在狭小而温暖的睡袋里，他把双腿夹住Erik的腰肢，随着Erik的动作律动起来。  
Erik没有一点犹豫，他疯狂地贯穿着Charles，每一次都准确地撞击着那脆弱的敏感点，不带一点顾虑和迟疑，冰天雪地之间，他们只有彼此，有限的时光只剩下这件事可以做，至极的快感一同到来，释放的精液温暖了他们的身体。  
他们在睡袋中休息了一会，平复高潮带来的余韵。  
过来很久Charles低声说「你别再提这样的字眼，如果可以我们就一起活着，死我们就死在一起。」  
Erik在Charles的额角印下一个温柔的吻，「一起活着，或者一起死去。」  
「我爱你，Erik。」即使说了一万遍，Charles也依然说不够。  
「我也爱你，Charles。」  
他们赤裸的身体紧紧地贴在一起，冰洞不再寒冷，因为爱情足够把它温暖。

过了一会Erik轻声问道「我喂饱你了吗？要不要再来一次？」  
「我们的体力会支持不到救援的。」  
「能与你做爱到死，也是一个不错的归宿。」  
「Erik，不要这么想，我们要想办法活下去。」  
「我们会活下去的……」Erik的手又在Charles身上不规矩起来。

一个声音打断了他继续动作。  
「先生！请别这么入戏可以吗？请注意影响，这里有很多未成年人。」洞口的登山包不知道什么时候被移开了，一个身影悄无声息地蹲在他们身旁。

Charles听到有其他人在场，瞬间脸红得可以把整片雪地烤干成撒哈拉沙漠，他把头深深埋在Erik怀里，一动也不想动。  
Erik抬头瞪向对方，愤怒的视线足以在对方身上戳一万个窟窿。  
对方看到Erik的脸瞬间呆掉了，半天才吐出一句话，「居然是你们！在滑雪场打工也能遇到你们，我到底是造了什么孽啊！」  
Erik面无表情地说，「你可以领完今天的薪水走人了。」

这篇等于是杀手日记的番外的番外，但是由于主人公并不是杀手小哥，所以作为一个独立篇章出现。  
杀手小哥表示：「我好冤啊，我只是打了个酱油工作又没了TAT」

FIN


End file.
